HoroxRen y lo demas
by Mamiya
Summary: Al fin! Capitulo 6!...se q me odian x no subir a tiempo ;o;. Bien, Horo besa a Ren q no sabe q hacer,y alguien llega a declararle su amor a Horo! pero al final todo resulta bien, excepto x cierta rubia loca asesina y demas demencia garantizada je . R&R!
1. Capitulo 1: El Amor

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Disclaimer: a ver, por el principio: Faaaan Fiiiiction, ¿acaso creen que se van a encontrar con el autor original? ¡¡Por dios!! Si es una suerte que alguien este leyendo esto!!  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
¿Acaso hay mas de SK en español? Leí uno de una niñita de 12 años y creo q es el único...  
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo 1: El amor  
  
A si se me olvido, jajaja, se acuerdan de Pino ¿verdad? El de hielo y la diosa de la nos que...  
  
Ahora si. Ehh cierto, les aviso que empiezo seria y luego me desvío y comienzo a debrayar...mi humor es muy raro, espero que no les importe...  
  
Ya. --------------  
  
-¡¡¿Otra vez comida China?!!  
  
-Cállate, si no gusta, vete!!  
  
Horohoro se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a la puerta del restaurante, hasta que se acordó ....pues....quee... Ren era el de el dinero...  
  
-¿Que te pasa?, ¿que no te estabas yendo?-pregunto Ren altanero.  
  
Y para no verse idiota, -es que ... tengo mucha hambre-  
  
Así pues comieron otra vez comida china, la séptima vez en la semana y si Horohoro comía mas vomitaría, pero, era pobre y pues, el hambre es canijo.  
  
A Chocolove no parecía importarle, pues seguía con sus idioteces de todos los días, para variar, mientras era golpeado de vez en cuando (si no es que siempre), ignorado otro poco y denigrado otro tanto.  
  
Ren se lamentaba de no haber elegido a Yoh como compañero de equipo, digo, a veces Horohoro desespera, pero estar con Chocolove era la muerte, pero como era costumbre, el grupito, sin Lyserg, claro, cenaba junto y ahí Ren se dio cuenta que seria mas exasperante aun; con Manta hablando de cosas no muy importantes, Ryu menos importantes todavía y Anna peleándose con Yoh; además Fausto no hablaba casi nada y la niña esa Tamao, menos. ------------  
  
- ¡¡¡Hermanooo!!!, en donde estas??? Horohorooo!!! Tu entrenamiento!!! Mas vale que no hayas huido de mi o me las pagaraaaaas!!  
  
Era una "hermosa" tarde en la aldea Apache, y en la plaza, pululaba una niña de cabello azul y largo que gritaba el nombre de un tal Horohoro; la gente comenzaba a verla como una loca, por que hacia 10 minutos que estaba gritando lo mismo y el tan nombrado no aparecía. Además no salía de la plaza, ¿que no pensaba que a lo mejor se había ido por otro lado?  
  
Pero como soy absurda, Horohoro seguía allí, en esa misma plaza, agazapado detrás de un árbol...increíble que Pilika no lo haya encontrado.  
  
-Ayy, ¿por que no se vaaa?, ya me harte de estar aquiii, voy a tener problemas de la columna si no me muevo ahora...  
  
Pero ya les dije, soy absurda.  
  
Y en una de esas, Pilika vio a lo lejos a alguien con un peinado de picos (si, como no abundan en el anime...) y corrió eufórica hacia el.  
  
-¡Ahí estas!, ¡¡Hermano!!  
  
Entonces el "hermano" volteo y pues no resulto ser el...  
  
-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?  
  
-Ehhh, no..yo me equivoque y..  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo... lo que quieres es... ¡¡UN DUELO DE MOUNSTROS!!  
  
-¿¿Ehhh??  
  
-Bien, saca tu disco de duelo, ¡¡¡es hora de-de-de-de-de-del juego!!! (Por diox, se que han visto esos comerciales de Yu Gi Oh!, ¿no es ridículo?, no pueden mentir...)  
  
Para cuando había acabado de hablar Pilika estaba a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
-Eh... ¿......amiga?  
  
Hororhoro, siendo testigo de esto, dio gracias a Dios y a Mamiya tan por hacer un mal crossover y huyo del lugar antes de que Pilika volviese. Así, Horo siguió caminando.  
  
-Hermanoooo!!!  
  
Se oyó la voz de, quien creen, Pilika.  
  
Horo ni volteo a ver, pues ya esta corriendo lejos de la voz, y pudo haberlo imaginado, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.  
  
Su carrera hacia la nada fue abruptamente interrumpida por alguna persona al la cual Horohoro reclamo por detener su huida a la salvación.  
  
-Oye!! Que demonios pasa contigo!!  
  
Pero se le adelantaron.  
  
-Ren!  
  
Dijo Horo en algún lugar del suelo.  
  
-Si, ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes  
  
-Claro, lo que me faltaba...  
  
-Que??  
  
-Que te calles  
  
-...........  
  
-...........  
  
En eso a Horo se le fue extendida una mano. Y aunque dudo un poco al ver de quien provenía, acepto.  
  
-Y eso?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que de repente te salga lo buena gente...  
  
-Ay, pues quédate en el suelo entonces  
  
-Uyy...  
  
Para esto, ambos se dieron cuenta que seguían agarrados de la mano.  
  
-Suéltame  
  
Dijo Ren.  
  
-Suéltame tu  
  
Replico Horo  
  
-Me espero a que tu me sueltes  
  
-Yo me espero a que TU me sueltes  
  
-Bien  
  
-Bien  
  
Y que no se hagan, por que ambos estaban disfrutando de la situación.  
  
Hubo silencio.  
  
Y luego se rompió.  
  
-Vamos a la posada? (hotel, estancia, casa rara donde duermen, como le quieran decir)  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Y ahí los tienen, a los dos, caminando y agarraditos de la mano.  
  
Y a Pilika buscando a Horo y huyendo del tipo raro de los duelos.  
  
Y a Yugi buscando a Pilika porque le debe un duelo sin razón...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo...escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


	2. Capitulo 2: ehhcapitulo dos?

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Disclaimer: a ver, por el principio: Faaaan Fiiiiction, ¿acaso creen que se van a encontrar con el autor original? ¡¡Por dios!! Si es una suerte que alguien este leyendo esto!!  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
Shamanhoro: Ay, pues mira, hay tres poderosas razones: 1. Es un mundo ideal donde nadie odia a nada 2. Lo hice a las 12 de la noche, ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia 3. Las dos anteriores Jejeje y Yugi pues no se, tenia la idea desde hace una semana y si no lo escribía me iba a volver loca. Me hacen muy feliz ^^ alguien me hizo un review creo que voy a llorar ohhh, si claro; jeje pos le continuo. --------------  
  
Capitulo 2: ehh... ¿capitulo dos?  
  
A si se me olvido, jajaja, se acuerdan de Pino ¿verdad? El de hielo y la diosa de la no se que...  
  
Ahora si. Ehh cierto, les aviso que empiezo seria y luego me desvío y comienzo a debrayar...mi humor es muy raro, espero que no les importe...  
  
Ya. --------------  
  
Un vez que hubieron llegado a la //llamémosle posada// ambos se quedaron parados en la entrada. Se soltaron de la mano y....  
  
-A ver a ver, que paso?!?!  
  
-No se...pero fue lindo...  
  
//Empieza el PDV de Ren  
  
Y dijo lindo, lindo??!?! Bueno, no niego mi belleza pero Horohoro comenzaba a hablar como si estuviera bajo los influjos del opio o algo así.  
  
-si...claro  
  
Bueno, le di el avionazo, entramos a la posada y me fui a tomar mi leche reglamentada. Entonces comenzó.  
  
//pero, pues ahora que lo razono..., no se sintió tan mal...hasta se sintió bien...aunque luego me van a tachar de gay, cuando en realidad...ay, al demonio, igual me libro de Jun y me deja de fregar con eso de que necesito una novia. Horohoro es mejor que nada ¿no?//  
  
-Horo horo...  
  
-Que  
  
-........  
  
- ¡¿Que?!  
  
-........  
  
-Que que quieres con un carajo!?!?!?  
  
-Nada  
  
-.........  
  
-.........  
  
-.........  
  
-Horohoro.....  
  
-Que  
  
-........  
  
- ¡¿¡¿Quee!?!?  
  
-........  
  
// ¿Seré muy obvio?....neeh, Horohoro es un idiota, hmmmm, no me había fijado pero su cabello es azul...ohhh que descubrimiento, y también que siempre se viste de azul, ¿será que le gusta el azul? Ay, no seas idiota, ¿que pasa si alguien se da cuenta de mis ataques de estupidez? Si, claro ...... ¿lo sigo fregando?......bueeeno//  
  
- Horohoro.....  
  
-Ay ¡¡¡ya cállate!!!  
  
Termina el PDV de Ren//  
  
-----------  
  
(Ohhh por Diooos!!! Kouji semeee!!!, eh, perdón pero estaba escribiendo esto mientras andaba por allí..en paginas de mankin TakuyaxKojixKouichi y como que eso no ayuda mucho)  
  
-----------  
  
Y entonces...  
  
-Anna  
  
-........  
  
-Aniiitaa  
  
-Que quieres  
  
-Muerooo...  
  
Ahora vemos que un agotadísimo Yoh esta en el suelo y no se mueve.  
  
-Yoh  
  
-Yoooooh  
  
-Yo-ooooooooooohhh  
  
-Despierta, Yoh  
  
Anna comenzó a picar a Yoh con una vara que había recogido del suelo. Cuando llegó Tamao.  
  
-¿Señorita Anna?..... ¡¡¡Oh, Joven Yoh!!!, pe-pero que paso!?!? Que le hiciste desgraciada!?!??! Acaba de Matar A YOOOOHHH!!!!!!, Dios mío y se permite llamarse su prometida!?!!??  
  
-Y---yo no quería...es solo que Yoh era tan flojo y yo...bwaaaaaa!!! y yo solo quería que entrenara y y y...  
  
Pero la desconsolada Anna no podía hacer mas que llorar mientras Tamao le recordaba lo mal que trataba a Yoh...  
  
-Y esa vez, si esa vez, cuando le dijo que peleara contra el Hanagumi el solito, EL SOLITO!!! Como se atreve Señorita Anna??, COMO SE ATREVEEEE!??!? Pero esta bien, la perdono, solemos cometer errores como este todos los días, Señorita Anna //Mamiya tan no......... quizá 2 o 3 veces ......aunque.... ¡Oh no! Me delaté...!me lleva! *Mamiyatan huye* *pero regresa a terminar el fanfic*//  
  
Pero antes de eso...  
  
-Anna  
  
-........  
  
-Anita  
  
-Que quieres  
  
- ¿Has visto a Ren?  
  
-Lo sabia!!!! Amas mas a Ren que a mi!!!!  
  
-No, Anna eres la única para mi, ohh Anna, Te Amo!!  
  
Si, perdón, antes de eso  
  
-Lo vi con Horohoro cerca de la Plaza hace rato.  
  
-Bien, voy a verlo  
  
-Y tu entrenamiento?  
  
-Quieres que me vuelva a morir ¿verdad?  
  
-Bueno ya vete, órale vete  
  
-----------------  
  
Ren observaba todo lo que Horohoro hacía, aunque solo fuera rascarse la panza y ver la tele, pero para Ren era taaan hermoso.  
  
-Ren  
  
-Que  
  
-Bésame  
  
-Que?!!?  
  
-Si, bésame  
  
-Que?, por que o que yo que !?!?  
  
-Bueno, entonces no  
  
-No! Si! Digo, que!?  
  
-Bueno, si o no?, tengo una agenda muy apretada //eso ni yo me lo creo//  
  
-No seas imbécil  
  
-Si, ya ¿entonces...?  
  
-Bésame tu  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Nooo!! Cual es tu problema??! ¿No me acabas de decir que te bese?  
  
-Ja, eso es lo creíste tu  
  
Y Ren corre hacia la ventana y salta mientras ríe diabólicamente como el tipo que dobla a Ren en Francia.  
  
Si, claro antes de eso, antes de eso.  
  
-No! Lo dije para....ver...como reaccionabas ... si, eso, eso es, para ver como reaccionabas.  
  
-Ren  
  
Cuando Ren se dio cuenta, Horohoro ese había levantado de su sitio, en el suelo, en frente se la TV y tan solo estaba a medio metro de distancia de el, que estaba sentado en donde están las camas raras esas.  
  
Ren, que se había sonrojado sin razón aparente, en un intento de salir de ahí, se levanto de su asiento con intenciones de salir de la bochornosa situación en que se había metido, o mas bien en que Horo horo lo había metido.  
  
Pero, siempre hay un pero cuando YO trato de huir de situaciones así, Horo horo, que seguía tan cerca como antes y mas porque Ren se había levantado, le tomo ambas manos, sin levantarlas.  
  
-Fue lindo.... y tu también  
  
-Que fu-- Pero el "que fue lindo?" fue cortado por el dulce e inesperado beso del que Ren estaba siendo "victima".  
  
Instintivamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, mientras dejaba espacio para que la lengüita de Horo entrara por su boca.  
  
El ya no podía parar, Horo horo tampoco podía parar; para cuando se dieron cuanta de sus acciones ambos ya estaban encima de la cama en donde Ren había estado sentado hace un momento, abrazándose uno al otro y deslizando manos y caricias por el cabello, cuello, la espalda y mas abajo...  
  
-Ren? Horo horo?  
  
Se oyeron los pasos de alguien en dirección a la habitación en donde se encontraban los Shamanes. Ambos se detuvieron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tenia que hacerlo!!! Y de hecho en donde dice: "ambos ya estaban encima de la cama en donde Ren había estado sentado...", en donde dice cama iba a poner mecate, porque o ¿no que parece un mecate?(parece que la que esta bajo los influjos del opio soy yoXP), pero arruinaría el momento y también cuando comencé a pensar en lo del mecate me quise reír, pero lo recobre y ahí esta. Sinceramente pensaba hacer de esta una historia seria, pero se me salió de control y cuando vi ya lo había posteado, tratare de hacerlo un poquito mas serio, por que si no la llegada de Pino se va a arruinar, pero tratare de que siga siendo gracioso, ¿si?, y como que estoy hablando mucho, yo misma me acabo de hartar .  
  
Dedicado a Shamanhoro, Shooting Star Natalie y xio hikari, los niños buenos que si hicieron la tarea y me dejaron un review ;v;, y a los demás también, total...  
  
¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo...escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


	3. Capitulo 3: Con el corazon en la mano

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Disclaimer: Jajaja ¿algo mas?  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo 3: Con el corazón en la mano  
  
A si se me olvido, jajaja, se acuerdan de Pino ¿verdad? El de hielo y la diosa de la no sé que...  
  
Ahora sí. Ehh cierto, les aviso que empiezo seria y luego me desvío y comienzo a debrayar... mi humor es muy raro, espero que no les importe...  
  
Ya.  
  
-------------- Dios... Ilumíname!!! Me estoy poniendo seria!! Que pasa conmigo??, no se preocupen .).  
  
Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna estaba notablemente brillante también; lo que hacia un poco más "ameno" el estar ahí...  
  
....como baboso.... (jajajajaja)  
  
//Digo, no es para comenzar a temer del mundo por que Yoh nos vio, además Yoh es un tarado, que, ¿le iba a entrar la homofobia y nos iba a cazar?. Lo raro es que pues... que no soy el tipo de gente que sale a la calle y se anda fajando con Horo horo en cada metro cuadrado del mundo. Pero la reacción de Yoh...lo arruino todo//  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
- ¿Horo horo?, ¿Ren?  
  
Yoh había entrado para arruinar el momento, sin duda.  
  
-Horo ho-? Dios mío!! Que hace Horohoro encima de Ren!?! Ya sé!! Te tropezaste encima de el y caíste en sus labios!! Oh no, no ya sé, ya sé, Ren estaba durmiendo y Horohoro trataba de buscar algo que había dejado debajo de la almohada de Ren; Ren dejo de respirar y le diste Respiración de Boca a Boca; No, ya sé, ¡¡¡están enamorados!!!  
  
Bueno, Yoh había gastado todas las excusas posibles, incluso la verdad. (no todas, pudo haber dicho que actuaban para una obra o que era una apuesta...) Ren se levanto, se limpio la mugre inexistente y se fue sin decir nada. (...o que les pagaron para hacerlo...)  
  
Termina -FLASHBACK-  
  
Pensando en eso, Ren no se había dado cuenta de que Horohoro también estaba ahí, y que había estado llamando su nombre todo lo que tarde en escribir el flash back y más antes. (...o que estaban filmando una película...)  
  
-Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Reeeee--------n  
  
-¿Que? ¡Horohoro!  
  
Dijo Ren medio asombrado, aunque más bien parecía decepción, a lo que Horo horo respondió con una cara no tan feliz que digamos...(...o que los obligaron a hacerlo...)  
  
-O-oye. perdón...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por lo del beso y todo lo *ejem* demás. ( o que Horohoro estaba practicando su Kau kau furi lo que sea y que en un descuido cayo encima de Ren y... oh eso ya lo había dicho, esta bien ya me voy callando ^^U)  
  
- N-no, es--  
  
- No, de veras lo siento es que, bueno, pues tu me... gustas mucho y...  
  
Uy, eso era algo que Ren sinceramente no se esperaba, mas bien esperaba otra idiotez como con la que había salido Yoh o peor.  
  
- Eh, bueno...es que yo...no ... no  
  
- Entonces...  
  
Horohoro estaba visiblemente destrozado, así que, con la intención de esconder ese sentimiento, se dispuso a irse de allí.  
  
Ren no hizo intento de detenerle, al contrario. oh........, lo corrió a palos del techo... si, lo se...tan..... desgarrador...*Mamiyatan se pone a llorar desconsoladamente*(ejem...si, antes de eso...es que sonó tan bueno cuando lo escribí...jeje, no es cierto ^^U)  
  
Ren no hizo intento de detenerle y el mismo se fue, a dormir, a pensar, que sé yo. Lo que me ocupa ahora es mi Horo...  
  
//Lo sabia... no me ama, no le gusto, ni si quiera le agrado... entonces... ¿por qué respondió el beso?, ¿Y ahora que hago?, me podría poner a llorar pero Mamiyatan terminaría burlándose de mí... así de mala es... (Mamiyatan: Y a mi que se me salta la vena!! Pero hay un Dios...)podría darme un baño de agua fría, pero no estoy excitado... así que no sirve de nada... podría irme a dormir y mandar a Ren a la chin--da, pero como que de eso no trata la cosa... entonces?//  
  
Y pensando en eso Horo entro a la posada esa (emm ya iba a poner casa de Yoh... como que se me va...)y contra su propia opinión se fue a dormir.  
  
(Ay perdonen, lo que me ocupaba era mi Ren, se me va... tenganmen pashensha...)  
  
// Ahhhhh, ¿no se suponía que corriera a sus brazos para terminar lo que habíamos comenzado y no irme de allí estúpidamente como lo acabo de hacer?, soy un tarado...uuuuyyyyyy ¡¡SOY UN TARADO!!//  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, Ren ya estaba muy lejos de su posada y de la Plaza y de cualquier lugar conocido que pudiera usar de referencia para regresar.  
  
//Y me lleva, ahora ni sé en donde estoy, ching---//  
  
-Oye!! Amigo  
  
Claro, antes de que Ren comenzara a insultar al cacho de camino en donde estaba parado, se le apareció un tipejo extraño, rubio y con un sueterzote azul y un palo con un gancho.  
  
-Que  
  
-Ignorare la frialdad con la que me acabas de contestar, niño del pico en la cabeza, pero solo por que lo conoces a... ahhh... ÉL...  
  
Dijo el tipo rubio mientras se sonrojaba como una colegiala que acababa de leer una carta de amor... (ehhh ¿qué fue eso? A veces se me sale lo cursi, si, pero, no tan cursi... ¡agradézcanselo a los pasteles de la justicia!, ¡El bocadillo delicioso que debes estar loco para odiar! ... si, ehh es que...olvide tomarme mis calmantes, ya saben...je je je)  
  
- ¿Él?- Pregunto Ren viendo que no había forma de escapar porque, lo estaba abrazando.  
  
- Si, ÉL, el chico azul... - dijo Pino soltándolo y viendo que la cara de Ren estaba así o_o, continuo: - ¿El del peinado de picos azules?  
  
- o_o  
  
- ¿El de la tabla de snowboarding?  
  
- o_o  
  
- El de la banda en la cabeza  
  
- Ehh ¿Chocolove?  
  
- ¿Quien? ¿Chocolate? No, el otro  
  
- ¿Yoh?  
  
- No, el otro, el hermoso  
  
- ¿Lyserg?  
  
- Eh, no ese es el chico verde, el otro, es mas alto que tu  
  
- ¿Ryu?  
  
- ¿Ryu? Ese es el pervertido que le tira la onda al niño verde ¿no?  
  
- Si, ay oye  
  
- Que, que  
  
- ¿Sabias que Ryu se le declaro?  
  
- ¡Ay, no me digas!  
  
- Sí, pero él lo bateo bien y bonito  
  
- Ay, no, cállate, ¿y luego?  
  
- Le dijo que él amaba a alguien mas  
  
- Nooo  
  
- Sip, ¿a quien crees?  
  
- Adivino, al Marco ese de los X-Laws  
  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
- Me dijo la Iron Maiden, pero no le vayas a decir que te dije que me dijo.  
  
- Ay no, como crees  
  
-Y tu, ¿cómo supiste?  
  
- Ay pues ¿por qué crees que nos abandono Lyserg yéndose con los X-Laws?, ¿Para matar a Hao?, eso ni el se lo cree, hasta como que también quiere con este.  
  
- Nooo  
  
(Si no les afecta, lean mi fic MarcoxLyserg pero igual ni le gusta a nadie, je bueno, que importa)  
  
- Y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Pino  
  
- Y tú eres Ren, ¿no?, si, el tipo con quien el chico azul siempre se pelea.  
  
- ¿Chico azul?  
  
- Si, el único que lleva calcetines blancos de todos ustedes.  
  
- Ahhhhhh, yaaa, Horohoro  
  
- Sí, ese mero  
  
- Y ¿por qué no dijiste su nombre desde el principio?  
  
- Ehhhh...............pensé que tu podrías saberlo.  
  
- ¡Pues pensaste mal!  
  
- Pero, ¿qué no es tu amigo?  
  
- ¿Mi amigo?... no sé...  
  
- Si, eh, no importa ¡¡realmente no estoy aquí para hablar contigo jajajaja!!  
  
- Uy que amable... T_T  
  
- Si no lo tomes a mal, pero es que vengo declararle mi amor a alguien.  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Si, con corazón en mano y todo, mira  
  
=Pino le enseña su corazón en la mano sangriento y latiendo a Ren=  
  
- Ahhh, esta muy bonito  
  
- Gracias  
  
-.......  
  
-.......  
  
- Oye y...  
  
- Dígame  
  
- ¿A quien le vas a declarar "tu amor"?  
  
- ¿A quien más?  
  
-¿...?  
  
-A Horohoro  
  
-¡.....!  
  
Expresión indescriptible, pero casi podría jurar que era una de corazón roto mezclado con celos, //¿y si Horohoro le dice que sí? //  
  
(*Mamiyatan sonriendo malévolamente*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado y no se preocupen, no por nada me encanta el HoroxRen y tengo mi compu llena de imágenes de mankin HxR, jaja.  
  
Pero si saben quien es Pino ¿verdad?  
  
Y lo de los calcetines...fue lo primero que se me ocurrió basándome en un póster que tengo en el techo de mi cuarto...aunq' creo que Ren también traía calcetines blancos...pero cuando están en la aldea Apache tiene sus zapatos de Ranma, así que no lleva calcetines, Yoh no usa zapatos siquiera...si, ya se, pero esas son viles chanclas, a Ryu no se le ven, a Lyserg tampoco, y si no me equivoco, Chocolove trae unas botas que tampoco dejan ver los calcetines, así que no estoy tan mal.  
  
Fíjense, todo un párrafo para hablar de unos calcetines. No se nota que tengo mucho que decir. Y en realidad esta capitulo estaba pensado para ser publicado en Noche Buena o ya de perdida en Navidad ¡¡pero no me dejaron!!, con eso de que hay que hacer la cena y limpiar la casa por que resulta que los primos vienen y que salimos a hacer muchas visitas y comer toda la comida que te ofrecen para comerse y para llevar (que no es poca, me atrevo a decir) y ayer y en fin, aquí esta... u.u  
  
Dedicado a Shamanhoro, Shooting Star Natalie, xio hikari, Kisuka, Alejandra Hirameku y a Chiaky-chan Kyoyama, los niños buenos que si hicieron la tarea y me dejaron un review ;v;, y a los demás también, total...  
  
¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo... escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


	4. Capitulo 4: Punto de Vista

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo 4: Punto De Vista  
  
--------------  
  
Perdoooon, me han de odiar por que no subo el maldito capitulo U.U es que me bloquee y luego salimos de vacaciones y luego entre a la escuela y aparte ff no me dejo entrara con un demonioooo; perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo también odio a los que no updatean rápido. Waaaahhh!!, pero aquí esta finalmente FINALMENTE!!  
  
Y por si acaso hay un errorcillo o algo que no cuadre, perdonaran, pero no lo revise ^^U.  
  
--------------  
  
Horo PDV.  
  
¿Pino? ¿Piiiinooooooooo? ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡Claro que me acuerdo de Pino!! ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de Pino? Pino, el rubio de ojos azules, que también usa el hielo; si, que andaba con otros dos....eh.... Sonya, la tipa y Kanimahide, el grandote.  
  
Luego de que ellos pelearon con Yoh, el y yo socializamos bastante; es un tipo muy divertido, tiene unos bonitos ojos azules que me hacen...(yo no pensé nada jajajaja) aahhhhh el cielo, ahhhhh Mamiyatan debrayando aaaahhhh mi cabello es azul AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ah....eh....mmm ... uy ehhh !Ren!  
  
Ahhh, amo a Ren, ¡Ren es genial!, Ren es lindo, inteligente, fuerte, hermoso, porque es Ren; aaahhh Ren, ¿qué no decir de Ren?, ¿Quién no puede amar a Ren?, por que yo amo a Ren, porque Ren es genial, porque es guapo, porque sus ojos dorados son divinos y su voz es tan sensual... y su piel es blanca y tersa, porque...él... no me... quiere...  
  
-¡Chico azul!, ¡Aquí estas!, te he estado buscando horas por toda la posada esta, ¿donde te habías metido?  
  
-Ehhh, he estado en la sala desde la mañana, ¿no me habías visto?  
  
-...........................¿Qué dijiste? No te oí....¡¡Chico azuuuuul!! Dame un beeesoooooo!!!! Anda bésame aquí, ahora, ¡pronto!, pierdes el tiempo, bésame, bésame.  
  
Pino se vio bastante estúpido, así que me reí de el pero se me quedo viendo con cara de "me odias ¿verdad?, me odias", entonces me pidió que lo besara, y ¡obvio que no lo iba a hacer!, yo amo a Ren, no les dije ¿o si?, por mucho que...que sus labios me invitaran a hacerlo....¡¡¡NO LO IBA A HACER!!!, por que yo amo a Ren, eh?, yo amo a Ren. Así que huí de allí antes de que pasara algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir luego y me encontré nada mas y nada menos que con el señorito el cual solo me vio con ojos asesinos y luego se fue.  
  
Ya entendí, no me quiere, no tiene por que recalcarlo cada vez que me lo encuentro.  
  
Ay....si no me hubiera besado y me hubiera dicho desde el principio que no me quería entonces hubiera sido más fácil ¡MAS FACIL! Estúpido "Eh, bueno...es que yo...no ... no" estúpido Ren.  
  
-¡Pino! ¡En donde estas!, ¡¡PINO!!  
  
¡Maldito Pino! ¿Quién manda a que se pierda? ¿A donde se metió? ¿Por qué no esta cuando se le necesita?  
  
-¡Pino!  
  
-Achis ¡cómo gritas!, aquí estoy, no soy perro  
  
-¡Ven!  
  
-Hombre ¡qué no soy perro!  
  
-Oh, bueno, ¡Acompáñame!  
  
-Ok....¿A donde?  
  
-No sé...  
  
-¿Como...?  
  
-¿Vienes o no?  
  
-Ay así de salvaje y no te da vergüenza, ni se como me enamore de ti chico azul.  
  
Y no perdía tiempo en recalcármelo, desde que había llegado la noche anterior con Ren ¡con Ren!, seguro que le dijo en donde estaba yo por lastima, estúpido Ren. Al menos no estoy solo viéndolo por el lado bueno, y me hace reír con sus babosadas, quizá le diga que sí; pobre Pino, soy un desgraciado por tratarlo como perro...todo es culpa de Ren, maldito Ren.  
  
------------- Ren PDV.  
  
Estúpido Pino, estúpido Horohoro; ¿por que le dije que no? Y ni siquiera dude en decirlo, en serio pensé que Horohoro se iba a poner a llorar, yo mismo me iba a poner a llorar.  
  
Horohoro y Pino salieron a no sé dónde y yo también, auque yo iba a la posada del equipo de Yoh...era mejor que quedarme ahí sentado con Chocolove enfrente viéndome sufrir.  
  
Llegue a la posada de Yoh, que anormalmente no estaba entrenando ya que estaba limpiando su posada bajo la supervisión de la malvadamente desgra- digo Anna.  
  
Yoh me recibió con una sonrisa y pensé que Anna me iba a correr pero no lo hizo *extrañamente*.  
  
Después no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, pero por alguna razón estaba en los basureros que estaban detrás de su posada; todo el cuerpo me dolía y me sentía muy cansado. Unos minutos después de eso, Yoh cayo del cielo encima de mí.  
  
-¿Y tu?- pregunte confundido.  
  
-Pues ya ves que los padres se fuman cada cosa y me enjaretaron a Anna...  
  
-Si, a mí me criaron para matar y odiar y en vez de que me cuidaran mis padres me cuidaban zombis.  
  
Bueno, era la verdad.  
  
Creo que era mejor irme a la posada a bañarme, porque olía a basura descompuesta y lixiviados.  
  
Y además..... Yoh estaba empezando a volverse loco.... ------------- Pino PDV.  
  
¡Desde que llegue mi niño azul no me ha dado ni un solo beso! Que malo es conmigo ¿no?.  
  
-¡Pino! ¡En donde estas!, ¡¡PINO!!  
  
Mi amado comenzó a pedir por mí ¡¡qué emoción!!  
  
-¡Pino!  
  
-Achis ¡cómo gritas!, aquí estoy, no soy perro  
  
-¡Ven!  
  
-Hombre ¡qué no soy perro!  
  
-Oh, bueno, ¡Acompáñame!  
  
-Ok....¿A donde?  
  
Debí haberle preguntado a donde primero.... T.T  
  
-No sé...  
  
-¿Como...?  
  
-¿Vienes o no?  
  
-Ay, así de salvaje y no te da vergüenza, ni se como me enamore de ti chico azul.  
  
Es fácil, por que es lindo y azul. ¡Me encanta el azul! ¿A ustedes no? Y parece que a Horito también le gusta, que lindo ¿no?, ¡Somos tal para cual! Ahhh, me sonroje mientras seguía a mi amado al fin del mundo, a ver si ya puso la marrana, a donde quiera llevarme, excepto a la playa, ¡odio la playa! Odio el calor y la arena que quema los pies y todos esos detalles horrendos que hacen que la odie...aunque si es por mi chico azul, lo que sea (Mt. Hombre ¿no que no?).  
  
Ay, me fascina el chico azul, aunque me este usando para olvidarse del niño del pico en la cabeza, aunque me trate como perro aunque todo, al menos estoy con él; luego me voy a ir y lo voy a lamentar. ¿Me pregunto si debo ayudarlos?....mmm....situación difícil...  
  
¿A donde me lleva?  
  
-------------- Yoh PDV.  
  
Anita es muy mala conmigo, ¿por qué será tan mala? pensé... uy, me estaba viendo, ¿por qué habrá sido?  
  
En eso llego Ren y le sonreí porque igual y ni tenia que seguir limpiando por que Anna no lo corrió, que cosas ¿no?  
  
Pobrecito, comenzó a hablar de Horohoro y luego del Pino ese y se puso a llorar y le dio un arranque y comenzó a destruir los muebles...LOS MUEBLES QUE YO HABÍA LIMPIADO CON TANTO ESMERO!!, ¿Que le pasa?, es su culpa!! ¿Por que no le dijo que sí?; y además independientemente (Mt. Palabras domingueras que mi mami usa a diario) de que le haya dicho o no ¡no es mi culpa! WAAAAHHH mis muebles!!, Y yo que me rompo la espalda y que me esmero tanto y que pierdo mi juventud en limpiar las cosas y llega esta maldito y y y me lo destruye todo ¡¡¿¡quien se cree?!!?. Afortunadamente, Anna mando a Zenki y a Goki para que se calmara el maldito.  
  
-Yoh  
  
-¿Que pasa mi hermosísima Anna de los Ángeles del cielo?  
  
-Limpia el desorden  
  
.............  
  
Extrañamente, lo único que recuerdo después es que caí por la ventana y luego encima de Ren que estaba encima de la basura ¡qué peste! ching@---  
  
-¿Y tu?- me pregunto Ren medio menso al ver que estaba allí.  
  
-Pues ya ves que los padres se fuman cada cosa y me enjaretaron a Anna...  
  
Bueno, era la verdad.  
  
-Si, a mí me criaron para matar y odiar y en vez de que me cuidaran mis padres me cuidaban zombis.  
  
Ohhh, ¡pobre Ren! Pero eso NO quita que haya destrozado mis muebles MIS muebles!! Que pague con MI sueldo!!! (Mt. ¿Cuál sueldo? Ya ni yo...y eso ya es decir bastante)y ni les importa, ahhh nooooooo, que Yoh sufra, al fin que nunca se queja, ¡¡¡pero hay un Dios que todo lo mira!!!  
  
Afortunadamente luego se fue por que si no me iba a agarrar el acelere y creo que Ren merece vivir -a pesar de que rompió MIS muebles ¡MIOS!- (Mt. ¿Que no son de los apaches?)  
  
---------- Mamiyatan PDV.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, todo lo que Yoh estaba pensando se transmitía exacrablemente al pobrecito de Ren que estaba siendo victima inevitable de los golpes de este.  
  
-MIS MUEBLES ENTINDES?!!?!? MIOS MIOOOOSSS!! Y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir tocarlos con tus sucios y grasientos dedos llenos de mugre y depravación!!! (Mt. ¿Depravación?...) Aun peor!!! Que ni se te cruce por la mente el volver a mi posada miaaa MIAAA!!! Y si vuelves a tocar algo D-E M- I P-R-O-P-I-E-D-AAAAAAAA-D, de mi cuenta corre que nunca vuelvas a ver a ......ehh...... tu.....tus ..... AAHHH NO SE LO QUE SEA PERO LO LAMENTARAS!!!! ME OYES!!!!??!?!?! REEEEN!??!?!?! ME OYES!!? EHHH!??!!?!? LO LAMENTARAAAAAS!??!?!?!  
  
-Y-y-ooo-h-h-hhhh  
  
-QUE QUIERES HIJO DE LA CHING@---?!?!?  
  
-M-...mi...mis...hue..sos...  
  
-Chi-cuales huesos DESGRACIADO, CUALES HUESOOOOSSS!?!??!??!!?!!  
  
-Y-y-oh...cre..o..que..v-v-vo..y a...mm-mori-r  
  
-Cual morirte ni que ocho cuartos (Mt. Y de nuevo, mi mami...), Ren  
  
-............  
  
-¿Ren?  
  
-............  
  
-¿No estas muerto verdad?  
  
-............  
  
-¿R-Ren?  
  
Yoh comenzó a mover a Ren histéricamente para que se despertara...  
  
-............  
  
-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn NOOOOOOOOOOO, NO MUERAS REEEEEEN!!!!!!  
  
-AAAggghhhh ya suéltame IMBÉCIL, no estoy muerto TARADO, deja de moverme así, pareces dañado, realmente.....  
  
-Ay mira tu destruyes mi casa y YO soy el dañado  
  
-Pero no siquiera es tu casa, espera ¿cual casa?  
  
-y YO soy de dañado.  
  
-Ehh si Yoh.... creo que me llaman..  
  
Y Ren huyo de ahí (Mt. Yoh esta dañado, fíjense...nadie mas dañado que aquí la señorita que escribe esto...)  
  
---------- Anna PDV.  
  
El maldito cree que soy la mala...o sea, me maltrata bien bonito cuando vivíamos en Izumo y ahora resulta que YO soy la mala ... ohhh ... y luego m- mme culp-ppan a m-mii.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Que  
  
-¿E-estas....llorando...?  
  
-¡Cállate Yoh! ¡Trabaja! ¡Ese polvo no se quita solo!  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde llego el maldito desgra---digo, Ren. Yoh le sonrió y yo no lo corrí para poder hacerle pagar su atrevimiento (mira que hacer sonreír a MI Yoh)  
  
-¿Que pasa Ren? Pregunto Yoh al ver que Ren derramaba unas lagrimas  
  
-Maldito Horohoro de la fregada!!!!!! QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO; MALDITO PINO!!! AAAAGGHHH!!! POR QUE NO LE DIJE QUE SI?!!? ES TODO SU CULPA!!!! TU CULPA YOOOH TUYA!!!!  
  
Luego perdió el control y...  
  
-HORAIKKEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Y entonces....  
  
(Mt. ¿Han oído la canción esa que ponen en Evangelion cuando el Eva 1 goes bersek (se pone loco), o cuando va a atacar una ángel...? pues así pero con Ren)  
  
-MALDITO HORO!!!!!!!!! BIEN SE PUEDE IR A LA CHING@R A SU M@DRE, QUE COMA C@GAD@ Y EL PIN$#E *JETE DE PINO QUE COJA SUS --- PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII //CENSURADO// (Mt. Con el propósito de conservar su inocencia tuve que hacerlo...no fui a la escuela y por eso mi cabeza no esta llena de "x" y "y"...entonces imagínense que la ocupa...)  
  
Tuve que llamar a Zenki y a Goki para que hicieran que Ren dejara de destruir los muebles de la pensión esa. ¿Que querían? Como son de tacaños los apaches, ¡¡nos cobrarían por todo!! Mejor que Yoh lo limpiara...ni mido que li hiciera yo, ¿o si? (Gente:...........) ¡¿O SI?!-mirada asesina de Anna- (Gente:....no, claro que no, ¿como va a ser?)  
  
-Yoh  
  
-¿Que pasa mi hermosísima Anna de los ángeles del cielo?  
  
Maldito Yoh lambiscón.  
  
-Limpia el desorden  
  
Si no vi mal, a Yoh se le estaba saltando una vena....  
  
-Comienza canción de Evangelio antes mencionada-  
  
Y Zenki y Goki entraron en acción.  
  
Soy yo o Yoh cree que la posada que nos asignaron es su casa...  
  
---------- Lyserg PDV.  
  
El señor Marco desabotonaba mi camisa con desesperación...quizá era un poco rudo en algún momento pero no importo porque yo estaba en la misma situación que el...  
  
Al fin el delicado muro de tela que nos separaba estaba en el suelo...  
  
-Lyserg...  
  
Las cálidas manos del señor Marco recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, explorando, recordando...  
  
-Ahh...Señor Marco...  
  
Gemí...  
  
---------  
  
(Mt. Juar, juar, juar, juar, PDV. Equivocado... u)  
  
--------- Yugi PDV.  
  
-Y ahora Mago Obscuro, ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!!!!  
  
¿Que? ¡¡¿El Mago Obscuro?!!, ¡jamás creí que pudiera usar una carta como esa! Esa tipa "Pilika"...es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba...  
  
-Puntos de Vida de Yugi [0793] y con el ataque chururu chururu chururu [0000] pin pom-  
  
-He perdido...  
  
-Jajajaja Ahora, que eso te enseñe a no meterte en los programas de otros y en la mente de Mamiyatan!!!  
  
-¿Mamiyatan?  
  
-Si...la que hizo que perdieras, ¿que no lo sabes?  
  
En ese instante voltee y me encontré con ella como si hubiera sido una revelación de Dios...  
  
-Yugi mira a Mamiyatan...-  
  
(Mt. Waaaaahhh!!! Debo huir! he sido descubierta2!!!)  
  
---------- Lector PDV  
  
Y ahí me encontraba yo...leyendo las debrayadeces de una tal Mamiyatan...  
  
¿Me pregunto si en la realidad estará igual de loca...?  
  
(Mt. sip...igual de loca o peor)  
  
Continuara...  
  
Mal final para el capitulo no?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y aquí se termina esta capitulo, que solo fue para hacerlos reír (¿pude? Por que como que a mi no me convenció en lo absoluuuutoooo, pero prometo que los demás estarán mucho muchísimo mas mejores...ja ja ja ) por que mi cabeza esta muy revuelta y tengo que poner mis ideas en orden; y para que sepan que aun estoy viva, ocupada, pero viva y claro que le voy a seguir... solo que medio me retrase y ahhhh, larga historia  
  
Dedicado a Shamanhoro, Shooting Star Natalie, xio hikari, Kisuka, Alejandra Hirameku y a Chiaky-chan Kyoyama y a toda la gente hermosa que me dejo reviews, y a los demás también, total...  
  
¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo... escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


	5. Capitulo 5: La aventuras subterraneas de...

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo 5: Las aventuras Subterráneas de Renice  
  
--------------  
  
Uyyy fijensen que ahora si venia con ganas de escribir por que esta un poco...largo: 9 paginas, ¿es mucho? Jeje, pero ahora si esta mejor que el otro les puedo decir...  
  
Y por si acaso hay un errorcillo o algo que no cuadre, perdonaran, pero no lo revise ^^U.  
  
Básicamente el capitulo anterior fue solo debrayeo, así que ignoren la mayoría excepto: Ren destruyo la posada de Yoh, Yoh se vuelve loco, Horo y Pino fueron a Hooters, digo...algún lado...y Pilika le gana a Yugi y eso...en el epilogo les hago un Omake (side story) de Pilika vs Yugi si quieren, solo díganme.  
  
--------------  
  
Estúpido Yoh enfermo...  
  
Ren había estado caminando como una media hora; pudo haber seguido caminando pero ya se había cansado de ... no sé ... ay no sé yo que voy a andar sabiendo...(Lectores: Pero...¿qué no es tu historia? Mt. .......que? Lectores con mirada reprobante: Mamiyataaaan? Mt. Ok es que eso no estaba planeado...T.TU)  
  
Ay, total que Ren termino en un bosque todo raro y entonces escucho ruidos extraños...  
  
Que podrá ser...? pensó Ren  
  
/Ren-ice se asomo por entre los arbustos y vio un conejo blanco con un chaleco rojo y un hermoso reloj de mano en su pata que al mirarlo dijo:  
  
"!Dios Mio! ¡Dios Mio!, ¡La reina, la reina! Va a estar muy enfadada conmigo si no llego a tiempo, dios Mio dios Mio"  
  
El conejo graciosamente corrió de un lado a otro hasta dar con y meterse en un agujero en el suelo, el cual era algo pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Renice cupiera por allí.  
  
Renice intrigado, cogió las enaguas de su hermoso vestido azul y se echo a correr en dirección al agujero, con objeto de dar con el conejo blanco.  
  
"Señor Conejo?"  
  
Dijo Renice divertido mientras entraba al agujero amaneradamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las espaldas del conejo blanco descendiendo por el agujero.  
  
Rápidamente, Renice siguió al conejo dentro del agujero.  
  
En al agujero había muchos libros y mangas yaoi, novelas yaoi y mucho yaoi desde yaoi PG hasta Yaoi XXX (ahhhh, yo quisiera estar allí... ¿uds. no?). De todo tipo de yaoi, desde yaoi camuflageado como el de CLAMP hasta de ese yaoi hardcore que hasta da pena tocarlo -por eso de que es mas explicito que la realidad- (ohhh...ignoren eso...)  
  
Mientras más caía Renice, mas se maravillaba con la variedad de temas y mercancía...: juegos de video, calendarios, doujinshis, tarjetas, ropa, drama cd's y todo el merchandising que se puedan imaginar...Ohh, si, era la gloria, era el cielo para cualquier yaoi fangirl o (fanboy en algunos casos...9.9 interesante...)  
  
Entonces.../  
  
Si ehhh, es que ya saben no invito y me metí de las baratas (deberían leer mi cuento para la clase de español si no me creen...), a la historia...  
  
Que podrá ser...? pensó Ren y se asomo pera encontrar.... un aaaaaauto nueeeeeeeevoooo de paquete y como usted lo deseo -suena canción de Sábado Gigante-  
  
No...no era eso....¡era La mismísima Iron Maiden Jeanne haciendo striptease para Hao!  
  
Neeeh, tampoco era eso.....¡era Billy haciendo striptease para Ryu!  
  
¡Dios! eso su fue grotesco, así que tampoco era eso,....¡era Anna tiñendo su cabello!  
  
-¡Anna!  
  
-¡Ren!  
  
Ambos estaban en shock...no se podía decir quien estaba mas en shock (quizá Anna...), hombre, no que no? (Ok, no y ya)  
  
-A-Anna...pensé que eras rubia natural...  
  
dijo finalmente Ren, después de que ambos estuvieran con la quijada hasta el suelo.  
  
-Ren  
  
-Que  
  
-Voy a tener que matarte...  
  
Y luego llamo a Zenki y a Goki, pero Ren dijo algo que haría que Anna detuviera a los demonios...  
  
-Si te revelo algo embarazoso sobre mi...¿no me matas?  
  
-Esta bien ¡habla!  
  
-No tienes por que gritar...  
  
-Bueno, ¡habla!  
  
-¡Dije que--! ............T_T........... Esta bien...yo....amo a...Horohoro...  
  
-No seas imbécil, eso ya lo sabia; desde que viniste a mi casa por primera vez....  
  
-Esta bien....yo...odio la comida china...  
  
-Ya sabia, te vi vomitando atrás del restaurante.... di otra cosa  
  
-Bueno...de día soy Ren pero de noche soy Sandy la ponedora...  
  
-¡Ya sabia! Yoh me llevo a uno de tus shows  
  
-Ok...reprobé Kinder 1...  
  
-Dios Mio Ren!!!!!!!!! No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme!!!! Oohh aaahh, mi corazón, creo que me va a dar un infarto!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pero no le digas a nadie...  
  
-Si tu no le dices a nadie que me tiño el cabello...  
  
-No lo haré  
  
-Bien  
  
-Bien  
  
Y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos ejecutivamente y se fueron por caminos diferentes...  
  
-¡Espera Anna!  
  
Dijo Ren como si su vida dependiera de ello  
  
-Que  
  
-¿Que clase de persona se tiñe el cabello en el bosque?  
  
-Aghh, que te importa  
  
-Si, eso mismo pensé...  
  
Y se fueron por caminos diferentes...  
  
----------- Un lago...  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
Pregunto Pino decepcionado al ver su destino...  
  
-Como que si eso es todo, te traje aquí para--  
  
-¿No pudimos ir a no sé, un table(teibol, jaja)? o a una casa de citas para hacer...ya sabes...  
  
-¡¡Cállate, todavía no acabo de hablar!!  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Te traje aquí para decirte-  
  
-¡¡Que me amas!! Lo sé chico azul, yo también te amo con todo mi corazooooon!!!!  
  
-No, Pino, te quería decir que---  
  
-¡¡¡Que estas dispuesto a todo donde sea y cuando sea!!!  
  
-¡¡¡NO PENDE)O!!!  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Te traje para decirte que NOOOO TEEEEEEEE QUIEROOOOO!!! -dijo Horo mientras tomaba a Pino por la playera y lo agitaba malvada y violentamente de un lado a otro y le recalcaba cada vez mas como no lo quería de diferentes formas, desde peras y manzanas hasta con grosería, zape y cachetada...^^-  
  
.........  
  
Hubo silencio  
  
Y luego  
  
//Canción de Eva Bersek, pero en vez de Ren, Pino... ¡¡teman!!//  
  
-ESPERA PINOOO!!!! QUERO VIVIIIIR!!! NOOOO----!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Antes de eso....  
  
-Pero...chico azul?  
  
-Mira yo quiero a Ren  
  
-Dios Mio chico azul, ya te entendí, no tienes por que meter el dedo en la herida!!!  
  
-Ohh bueno, me vas a poner atención o te vas a segur quejando, eh??  
  
-Sí, ya T.T  
  
-Y quiero...que...tu me  
  
-¡¡¡Que yo te haga Mio!!! Claro chico azul, cuando quieras!! ^___^  
  
-No imbécil, que me hagas el paro  
  
(Je, eso sonó muy feo oo pero eso esta mal, no lo hagan niños buenos, por que si no luego me van a echar la culpa sus papas de que soy mala influencia para ustedes)  
  
-¡Oye! ¡¡Ren!!  
  
Pero para la desgracia de Horohoro, cuando había reaccionado, Ren se había ido corriendo ya hace un rato.  
  
-¡¡Es tu culpa, maldito Pino!!  
  
-Pero chico azul...  
  
-Mira, déjame en paz ¿quieres?, hasta aquí llegaste.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
Y canción de Eva...  
  
Y Pino medio muerto ahogándose en el lago...  
  
-Algo me dice que debí haberme casado con Sonya y jamás haber salido del pueblo ese...  
  
------------  
  
¿Por que me pongo así? ¿Que no fue mi culpa?, ¿que no por eso termine en la basura? Además debería esperar algo así desde que le dije a Pino en donde estaba Horohoro...  
  
Para ese entonces, Ren ya había llegado a la posada a destruir los muebles...(creo que lo voy a hacer costumbre)  
  
-Oye, niño del pico en la cabeza  
  
De todas las personas que pudieron haberse aparecido ahí, tenia que ser EL...  
  
-Holah, pueh hombre, Ren!  
  
-Lárgate chocolate!!!!  
  
//Mt. Ok no era el, era Pino//  
  
-Que quieres, valagardo  
  
-Uy que carácter...  
  
-Y por que estas mojado...  
  
-..........  
  
-..........  
  
-No te importa...  
  
-Bueno, ¿que demonios quieres?  
  
-Horohoro esta enfermo al enamorarse de alguien como tu  
  
-Si, eso pensé yo...no vienes a hablar de eso ¿o si?  
  
-Si  
  
-Ush...  
  
-Tu quieres al chico azul ¿no?  
  
-Eh...si...  
  
-El chico azul te quiere ¿no?  
  
-Ehh...supongo...  
  
-Entonces por que demonios estas aquí destruyendo esto y ¿no con el chico azul?  
  
-Ehhh...¿por que soy un tarado?  
  
-'Ehh...supongo'  
  
Pino se acerco a Ren y le dijo  
  
-¿Quieres palo verdad?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
Y mas cerca de el todavía le dijo casi como un susurro...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VE CON EL CHICO AZUL Y HAS LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Me entendiste?  
  
-Eso creo....  
  
...........  
  
Ren salió de la posada como alma que lleva el diablo (Mt. ayyy, por Horo, que lindo. Ren: en realidad era por que pino intento matarme... Mt. Pero de todos modos ibas con Horo ¿no? Ren: Si... Mt. Y como había dicho, ayyy, por Horo, que lindo. Ren: loca... Mt. -_-) .  
  
Mientras tanto Horo que se había encontrado a Anna tiñéndose el cabello corría despavorido al igual que Ren.  
  
¡Dios mío! pensé que Anna era rubia natural...debo alejarme...ojalá no me haya visto....por que si me vio...es probable que muera....ñ~ñ...  
  
=¡Moles!=  
  
-¡Ren!  
  
-¡Horohoro!  
  
-Que te pasa idiota, que no te fijas por donde vas o que?!?!?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Digo, ohhh mi amado Ren, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?  
  
-Si, claro...T.T....bueno como sea...vine a decirte que tu me-  
  
-¡Mira Ren! ¡Una piedra! Ya no ves piedras en el suelo tan fácil en la actualidad...  
  
-Me estas poniendo atención si o no T.T  
  
-Bueno, vine a decirte que soy un tarado p-  
  
-Ya lo sabia, ¿eso es todo?, buenoo, fue un gusto verte, adiós!!  
  
-No idiota!! Dije que soy un tarado por haberte rechazado si me gustas, te amo y te idolatroooo (emm realmente no como favor sino como necesidad, ignoren eso -__-)  
  
-¿Eso es todo? Ahh bueno, pensé que era algo importante, bueno, adiós!!  
  
-Horohoro...!  
  
-Si, ya se menso, ahora....  
  
Dijo melosamente Horo a su Ren  
  
- Y ahora....  
  
Continuó  
  
-Ahora, que?  
  
Horohoro lo tomo de la mano y dijo dulcemente:  
  
-CORRELE POR QUE CREO QUE AHÍ VIENE ANNA Y VIENE CON INTENCIONES DE MATARME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y así, los dos enamorados corrieron hacia la libertad(?) para salvar sus hermosos traseros de la rubia loca...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Huuuummm HUUUUUUUMMM HUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
¿Es que acaso la historia se acaba allí? No creo, faltan por lo menos unos 2 capitulillos por ahí....es que de verdad me agarro la inspiración y el capitulo me salió muy largo y llegue al declive del clímax mas rápido de lo que pensé ^^u fuuu  
  
Dedicado a Shamanhoro, Shooting Star Natalie, xio hikari, Kisuka, Alejandra Hirameku, a Chiaky-chan Kyoyama, Chocolana (escribía tu nombre completo pero shta mash fashil Chocolana...^^U), Kaori Koneko, Reimy Asakura, y a toda la gente hermosa que me dejo reviews, y a los demás también, total...  
  
¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo... escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Vamos a morir vírgenes! Waa...

Titulo: HoroxRen (tragicomedia o relato estúpido)  
  
Pos HoroxRen  
  
Mamiyatan apreciaría algún review, al menos uno no, sean malitos.  
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo 6: ¡Vamos a morir vírgenes! Waahh  
  
--------------  
  
Ohh, creo que me excedí ¿no?, es que con eso de que no reviso mucho que digamos mis fics y luego cuando decido hacerlo me salen con errores estúpidamente garrafales ay, ay, ay(¿soy yo o eso no tuvo nada que ver?) que vamos a hacer conmigo ¿verdad? (¿quererme mucho?)Y se que me tarde tanto que van a dejar de leerme después, si, he sido una autora muy pero muy mala... u.u Perdooooon, y ojalá que lo disfruten...este es el penúltimo capitulo WAAAHH voy a llorar....*Mamiyatan corre a su baño a llorar desconsoladamente...pero regresa porque tenia que subir el capítulo*... ¡Lean y sean felices!  
  
--------------  
  
Ren tomo unas vendas del botiquín del baño, agua oxigenada y algodón.  
  
-Eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa...  
  
-¡Cual lo que no me importa!, ella estaba en el bosque y me la encontré, ME LA ENCONTRE!!!  
  
-Shhuuuushshshshhhhh  
  
-¡Cual shush, a mi no me callas!  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Si, mi amor  
  
- T.T  
  
Ren tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo humedeció con alcohol con el propósito de limpiar las heridas, golpes, raspones, cortadas, tajos de 10 cm, contusiones, torceduras, quemaduras de tercer grado, cáncer y otras enfermedades incurables causadas por la neurótica bermeja.  
  
-Ahhh, me encanta que me cuides, Ren  
  
-Nada mas me estas chantajeando para que te deje de echar alcohol y mertiolate.  
  
-No es cierto  
  
-Como que no, si hasta tienes los ojos todos escurridos  
  
-Soñarás  
  
(Pfu, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡¡¡ME VA A DAR UN INFARTO!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Si, dejen explico, si son de México o han visto los comerciales de la taranovela esa del Yahir (de ¿cómo? ¿Operación triunfo? o ¿Código fama? Bueno, ese reality show que según te hace cantante y que las arañas y no se que...) me río de semejante estupidez ahhhh ya saben como soy...)  
  
-Es la culpa de che-lo (pinche loca, jajaja)  
  
......  
  
Ren siguió curando lo que se supone que fueran heridas...pero solo eran viles raspones. (ja)  
  
-Levanta los brazos  
  
-Si, mami  
  
A Ren se le salto la vena, pero, de por si Horo ya estaba muy golpeado como para pegarle mas...  
  
-Esta bien, eres muy lindo como para se mi mami  
  
Y Horo rodeo con sus brazos al muchacho de peinado chistoso. Este no hizo nada mas que quedarse ahí, quieto y con la curita en las manos  
  
-Horohoro...  
  
-¿Si...?  
  
Contesto melosamente.  
  
-Hueles raro...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Si, hueles como a...animal muerto....  
  
-¿Y que quieres que haga?  
  
-Que vayas a revolcarte en el lodo...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡¡¡QUE TE BAÑES ZOPENCO!!!  
  
------------  
  
-¡Quítate los pantalones!  
  
-¡Que no! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!  
  
-¡¡No te puedes bañar con la ropa puesta!!  
  
-¡Claro que si!, además, ¡tu fuiste el de la idea del baño!, no tienes por que obligarme  
  
Ren se acerco a el como energúmeno y le arranco los pantalones a Horo de un solo movimiento (uuuhhh, perra, digo perro...ehhh ¿que?), tirándolo al pobre cerca del onsen (o sea el agüita calientita). Asi, Horo completamente desnudo solo podía ver a Ren con cara de '!!!me van a violar!!!'. Pero Ren solo tomo uno de esos bancos raros de plástico y en el sentó a Horohoro, mas sumiso que...algo....muy...ehhh...sumiso...(¡Mamiyatan huye! ehh, no he huido...si sigo aquí -_-U) tomo jabón, shampoo y una esponja y se las aventó al ainu para que comenzara a bañarse.  
  
-Ren  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-No se como bañarme  
  
-¡Como que no! ¡¡Si la otra vez te bañaste con Yoh y conmigo!!  
  
-N-no...no era yo, era...Tamao vestida de mi (¿como paso eso?...tal vez nunca lo sabremos...)  
  
-Eso no puede ser, ¡estábamos desnudos!, aunque...  
  
-Aunque ¿que?  
  
-Eso explicaría como es que tenias senos en donde se supone que los hombres tienen pectorales y...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y como no tenias, pues, ehhhh, coso...tu sabes...pajarito....  
  
-Aparato reproductor masculino, Ren  
  
-Si, claro, aparato reproductor...aja........................................................... ............ ............................................................................ .............................................¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios mío, VI A TAMAO DESNUDA!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡Ay Jesús de Veracruz!!!! ¡¡¡¡Cristo Rey de Monterrey!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo se supone que saque esa horrenda imagen de mi mente???, ¡¡¡¡Esta TATUADO en mi retina!!!!  
  
-Me vas a bañar si o no  
  
Ren se dirigió a donde se encontraba Horohoro tratando de bloquear esos horribles momentos.  
  
-------------  
  
-Sanatorio de Shamanes del la Aldea Apache-  
  
-Yoh  
  
-¡¡Quien es Barney, quien es Barney!!  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-¡¡Donde esta Barney, donde esta Barney!!  
  
-¡¡¡YOOOOHHH!!!  
  
-Ven y dime todas esas cosas, invítame a sentarme junto a ti...  
  
-Esta bien, Yoh pero deja de bailar como desquiciado  
  
-Escuchare todos tus sueños en miii oído  
  
-Bueno...me gustaría que el señor Marco y yo...tu sabes  
  
-Y déjame estrechar tus manos y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones  
  
-Ohh, Yoh, que impetuoso....  
  
-Ay, ven y cuéntame una historia que me haga sentir bien...  
  
-Bueno, ahí tienes que estaba Pepito y su mama, ¿no?, y su mama le dice...  
  
-Yo te escuchare con todo el silencio del planeta y mirare tus ojos como si fueran los últimos de este país...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡OHHH, YOOOH, YO TAMBIEN TE AMOOO!!!!!  
  
//Si, tal vez no entendieron nada de lo que escribí asi, que lo explicare...:  
  
Se supone que Yoh se había vuelto loco ¿no?, con eso de los muebles y las arañas y...eso.  
  
Entonces acabo en un sanatorio donde curiosamente la enfermera era Lyserg por que los X-Laws estaban en bancarrota, con eso de que la Iron Maiden se gasta el dinero que Marco se gana de cerillo en el Wallmart en sus instrumentos de tortura que solo usa una vez y luego ya no sabe que hacer con ellos (como la misma Iron Maiden, que le gustó a la Jeanne y como ya no tenia donde ponerla, la anda cargando por todos lados...¿que?...¿realmente creyeron que era la enviada de Dios o algo asi?) y tuvieron que trabajar en diferentes lugares: Lyserg, en el sanatorio de la Aldea Apache; Meene en el lupanar de la Aldea Apache (¿no saben que es lupanar? Pregúntenle a sus padres...¡NO!, ¡esperen!, es una broma, ¡BROMA!, mejor búsquenlo en el diccionario, por que si no sus papas van a creer que son unos leales pervertidos y no lo son...¿o si? Jeje...a mi ya me paso *u_u*);Kevin destripa pescado en la fabrica de destripadores de pescado de la Aldea Apache, el otro mono musculoso trabaja vendiendo verduras en el mercado / tianguis de la Aldea Apache y la misma Jeanne da misas los domingos en la iglesia católica de la Aldea Apache con una alta tarifa de limosnas.  
  
Resulto que a Lyserg le toco atender a Yoh que ya estaba medio zafadito y Yoh le empezó a cantar la de las Flores de Café Tacvba a Lyserg y se enamoro de eeeeeel.  
  
¿Entendieron?, ¿si?, ¿no?, ¿por que?....ehhh....sigan leyendo...total//  
  
------------  
  
En la plaza de la Aldea Apache....  
  
-Señorita Anna...por favor....  
  
-Cállate y habla.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que me digas en donde esta Yoh, baboso.  
  
-¡Pero no lo se!, por favor suélteme señorita Anna, ¡esta haciendo toda una escena!  
  
Anna le había robado una cadena a Shun de Saint Seiya y con ella tenia preso a Silver, Silva, mono apache que califica a Yoh en las preliminares del torneo de Shamanes...o como sea y lo iba arrastrando por una calle empedrada con el fin de que le dijera en donde se encontraba su 'amor'.  
  
-Habla o veras si no te ahogo en la fuente...  
  
-¡Que no lo se! ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?, ¡si hace como una semana y media que no veo a Yoh!  
  
-No me importa, a ver como le haces para conseguir información por que no voy a soltarte hasta que me digas  
  
Anna siguió arrastrando al pobrecito de Silver y comenzó a contar en reversa.  
  
-9....8....7....  
  
-¿Por qué cuenta señorita Anna?  
  
Anna detuvo su caminar y dejo de contar también...  
  
-Tiempo que falta para nuestro arribo a la fuente: 6....5....4....  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Les recordamos que un cierto Shaman de cabello castaño obscuro y largo que tiene como espíritu acompañante al Espíritu de Fuego fue descubierto orinando en la fuente de nuestro destino...les recomendamos tomar las medidas de sanidad que consideren necesarias...  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Anna retomo su camino...  
  
-3....2....1....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Espere Señorita Anna!!!!!  
  
-Que  
  
-Yoh esta en...en....¡El Sanatorio de la Aldea Apache!  
  
-¿Insinúas que MI YOH es un débil mental?  
  
-Bueno es que...--  
  
-...cero....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No, señorita Anna, NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
-Zenki, Goki...  
  
Se dio media vuelta  
  
-Tráiganmelo cuando este bien muerto  
  
Y se fue...  
  
(Teman a Anna... ¡¡¡¡témanle!!!!, yo lo haría)  
  
-----------  
  
Banyos públicos de la Aldea Apache  
  
-¿Oyeron?  
  
-¿Que pasión?  
  
-Que el Lyserg le puso el cuerno al Marco y ahora anda con el que venció a Hao  
  
-Ay, no me digas....  
  
-Un momento  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Si ya vencieron a Hao significa que la aldea Apache no debería existir ¿no?, se supone que se pospuso el torneo y todo...  
  
-Aja, ¿y?  
  
-Entonces...¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
-Ay, ¿yo que voy a saber?, nosotros somos de Digimon Frontier...  
  
-¿Y....entonces por que estamos aquí?  
  
-Porque me dijeron que los baños públicos de la aldea apache eran los mejores....  
  
-Ahhh....fíjate.......  
  
-¿Takuya?, ¿Koichi?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Me dan un masaje?...es que estoy un poco tenso...ustedes saben....  
  
Ambos se acercaron con negras intenciones al hermoso niño de pelo largo (o sea Koji)...  
  
-Hey hey hey, a hacer cochinadas a un hotel, degenerados.  
  
Dijo un lindo joven de ojitos amarillos, cabello púrpura(peinado chistoso) y un cuerpo escultural que dejo babeando a los tres 'visitantes'.  
  
-Que comen los pajaritos...  
  
-Sabroso...papi chulo...  
  
-A cuanto la noche, hermoso...  
  
Pero en eso salió Horohoro para defender a su amor...solo que cuando salió, los tres ya estaban desangrándose en el onsen por su atrevimiento...  
  
-Malditos pervertidos...  
  
-Oye, Ren....  
  
-¿Qué cosa, dulzura dulce de las dulzuras dulces de las dulces dulzuras refinadas y diabéticas?  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Nada...¿Qué decías?  
  
-¿Qué no me he bañado bien y ahora el onsen esta lleno de ... catsup  
  
-Es sangre, idiota  
  
-Si, ya lo se, pero creo que el fic sigue siendo PG y no es un gore  
  
-Ah ¿no?  
  
-No  
  
-Changos, ya la regué...  
  
-Yo creo que si...bueno, vámonos antes de que vean lo que hiciste y nos quieran cobrar el copyright y eso...  
  
-¿En serio nos pueden cobrar el copyright por haber matado a los personajes de otra serie?  
  
-No lo se...pero mejor no arriesgarse...  
  
-Si verdad, bueno ahí te baño en la posada a jicarazos  
  
-Chido  
  
----------  
  
En algún lugar de la calle de la Aldea Apache  
  
-Ay, pero que malditos ¿no?  
  
-Quien sabe que les enseñaron en el Digimundo ese, no, no, no; seguro era un nido de monitos digitales con mentes cochambrosas...  
  
-Niños enfermos...tan jóvenes y con mentes tan torcidas y malvadas....  
  
-.........  
  
-.........  
  
-Oye  
  
-¿Que cosa?  
  
-¿Por que no te dignaste por lo menos a ponerte una toalla encima?  
  
-¿De que te quejas? Si te gusta....  
  
-Bueno si, pero te va a dar una pulmonía y además toooodos te están viendo con cara de viciosos...  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, asi fue como Dios me trajo al mundo  
  
-Pero te pueden arrestar  
  
-Hn....bueno, entonces cúbreme  
  
-¿Como?, mi ropa es increíblemente diminuta, no sabes lo que tengo que pasar en las mañanas y cuando me baño y eso....es culpa de mi padre, nunca quiso que mudara de ropa, siempre me dijo que eso era una necesidad secundaria ¿no has visto que toda la ropa que uso es escandalosamente ceñida?  
  
-Dame tus boxers entonces.  
  
-Ehhhh.................no  
  
-¿Por qué no?, han de ser boxers de corazoncito...o de Tatiana o de Chabelo...  
  
-No, pero...  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Mmmm, pues...es que...no...traigo....  
  
-Ja ja, uuuy, goloso, asi que ¿todo el tiempo te paseabas 'in comando' desvergonzadamente?  
  
-T_T  
  
-Ok, ok; entonces que sugieres que haga para que esa señora deje de verme raro...  
  
-Espérame aquí  
  
Ren dejo Horohoro, desnudo, en medio de la calle donde la gente comenzó a gritarle acusaciones como: "¡Pervertido, degenerado, Rabo verde, libidinoso, enfermo, rijoso!" y otros mas... Mientras Ren iba a quien sabe donde.  
  
Unos minutos después, Ren regreso con algo que parecía un costal...  
  
-¿No me podías conseguir algo mas...decente?  
  
-Perdón, pero mi papa me congelo mis 33 cuentas bancarias por comprar cosas por televisión...(como mi lanza y una de esas maquinitas para peinar...¿cómo creen que hago mi peinado?)  
  
Horohoro suspiro y ambos trataron de meterlo como pudieron en el costal.  
  
Ahora ya no estaba desnudo, pero...ahora la gente se la quedaba viendo mucho mas raro que cuando no tenia nada encima.  
  
-Oye...como que esto es peor...  
  
-Vamos con mi hermana...  
  
-¿Ella si tiene cuentas activas?  
  
-De hecho no, también la castigaron por gastar su dinero en zombies que consigue por Internet...  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Tal vez a ella se le ocurra algo  
  
-Ay, tu si eres bien listo, amorcito adorado del corazoncito de mi patético ser ¡OHHH REN! ¡¡¡¡¡NO MERECES QUE TE AME, OH, OH, OHHH, REEEN!!!!!  
  
-Eh, si, ¿ya acabaste?...tengo hambre y ya no nos queda nada a nosotros...mi hermana debe tener comida.  
  
-Ah...bueno...  
  
Pronto hubieron llegado a la posada de Jun, que los recibió con una amplia y amable sonrisa (que en realidad era una cruel sonrisa de burla por que Horohoro parecía vagabundo desquiciado dentro de un costal de café embarrado de tierra y humus...)  
  
Le explicaron la situación de cómo los pervertidos estaban diciéndole obscenidades a Ren y como Horohoro termino totalmente desnudo y luego en un costal y le preguntaron si podía conseguirle algo de ropa al ainu, para que se viera mucho mas decente de lo que se veía entonces.  
  
-Muy bien, pero antes, báñate por favor Horohoro ('apestas a cosas innombrables...' pensó)  
  
-Pero ya me bañe  
  
-Yo creo que no...  
  
-Esta bien pero...¿en donde....?  
  
-Aquí, en mi súper baño exclusivo con sonidos relajantes de la naturaleza y masajista propio. Ven, te enseño.  
  
Jun se dispuso a escoltar a Horo al extravagante baño que prometía.  
  
-Oye hermana, ¿Cómo es que tu si tienes baño y nosotros no?  
  
-Es una larga historia, Ren, no quieres saber...mira Horohoro, tengo muchas esencias ¿qué te gusta?, ¿vainilla?, ¿kiwi?, ¿jazmín?, ¿rosita fresita?, ¿pachuli?, ¿Psicotrópicos?-ehh digo, ¿rosas?, ¿epazote? Elige, sin pena, los amigos de—  
  
-Novios  
  
-Si, los novios de mi hermano son bienvenidos en mi casa  
  
-Pero que yo sepa esta no es tu casa ¿o si?  
  
-Me gusta decir que si, por lo menos esta posada no huele a zombie ... un momento... .................................................... ¡¡¡¿NOVIOS?!!!  
  
-Si  
  
Medio sacada de onda Jun se volvió hacia Ren  
  
-¿Eres gay?  
  
-Era bi pero luego me di cuenta lo atractivo que los hombres pueden llegar a ser...  
  
(Je, me lo robe de un fic de YYH, jajaja, esta bien...soy niña mala u.u ...no lo volveré a hacer jamás otra vez ¿ok?)  
  
-Si, ¿verdad?...¿por que no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-Por que seguramente se lo ibas a decir a Pyron (Lee Bruce Long, para quien no se lo sabe) y ese zombie es muy chismoso...seguro le iba a decir a mi padre...como cuando me hice del baño en la cama cuando tenia 3 años...  
  
-Jajajajajaja, lo había olvidado, ahh que gracioso fue...  
  
-¡Oye! No fue mi culpa ¡no sabia como controlar mis esfínteres! ¿qué esperabas?  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate...vete a ver la tele en lo que yo le muestro mi súper baño con temperatura del agua controlable, antiempañante para los espejos, baño d burbujas con temascal y barra abierta con especialidad de piña colada y sexo en la playa con y sin alcohol.  
  
-Seh...claro  
  
Así Jun llevo a Horo al baño y un rato después Horo salió para ser vestido por la dulce hermana de Ren.  
  
-Dijiste que no sabias bañarte  
  
Dijo Ren.  
  
-Así fue  
  
Ren lo vio con mirada fulminante obligando a hablar a Horohoro.  
  
-Bueno, si se me bañar, solo que te dije eso porque ¡te amo!  
  
-Y eso que...  
  
-Pues que...me sobaste de pies a cabeza y fue muy agradable.  
  
-Zoquete  
  
-Ay bueno, te gusto ¿no?  
  
-Si, pero—  
  
-Entonces cállate  
  
Ren le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero suavecito por que se levanto a los 10 minutos con un chichón en la cabeza que se notaba a una distancia considerable.  
  
-Muy bien Horohoro, novio de Ren, veremos que puedo hacer por ti para que no vuelvas a vestir un costal jamás otra vez en tu vida.  
  
-Pero si yo me visto bien, esta es la única vez que me he puesto un costal.  
  
-Si, Horohoro, novio de Ren, no importa, puedes ser abierto conmigo, no te juzgare por ser pobre y de familia numerosa.  
  
-Pero—  
  
-¡Mira lo que te encontré!, es un traje de seda, seguramente no sabes que es la seda, bueno es una tela muy bonita, mira, tócala; ¿no te hubiera gustado vestir con algo así antes e conocernos cuando todavía usabas costales como vestimenta?  
  
-Si se lo que es la seda, Jun  
  
-Ohh, claro que no, no sabes lo que es la seda, pero no importa porque te dije que no voy a juzgarte por ser pobre y vestir con ese mismo costal toda tu vida.  
  
-¿Quien dijo que había vestido ese costal toda mi—?  
  
-Seguramente, naciste y creciste dentro de ese costal y no sabes lo que es la ropa, pero no te preocupes, Jun te enseñará como vestir de ahora en adelante y jamás tendrás que usar ese costal otra vez por que te daré todo el dinero que necesites para vivir; lo que es mas, iras a vivir con nosotros para que no te falte nada de nuevo.  
  
-Ehhh....bueno  
  
-Mira, te enseñaré como es que se viste uno; primero mete una pierna en este pantalón así, y luego metes la otra así.  
  
-Si se como vestirme, Jun  
  
-Yo creo que no, bueno, como te decía y te pones esta camisa así, metes un brazo y luego el otro de esta forma y luego te la abotonas  
  
-Ah, si...gracias...  
  
-Ohh, lo siento tanto, ¡que tonta soy!, ¡pero que descuidada!, como pude pensar siquiera que podrías tener la remota idea de cómo abotonarte una camisa, siendo algo tan común para nosotros los que si tuvimos ropa durante toda nuestra vida y algo tan difícil y desconocido para ti, que no has vestido mas que un costal en tu corta vida, pero llena de desgracias y pobreza, te mostrare, ven, lo haré yo y luego tu ¿si?, ah, realmente me sorprende que puedas hablar, criatura maltratada por la vida.  
  
Una vez que hubo acabado, sentó a Ren y a Horo en su súper sillón de millones de dólares que hacia masajes en todo el cuerpo y fue a preparar te para sus 2 visitantes.  
  
-Oye Ren  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tu hermana esta loca ¿verdad?  
  
-No, solo esta medio...mariguana...  
  
-Ahh, con razón huele a puesto hippie...pero ¿que no son demasiado ricos como para fumar mariguana?  
  
-Es que es alérgica a la coca...  
  
-Ah...  
  
Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos y luego Horohoro deslizo su brazo por debajo de los hombros de Ren acercándolo cariñosamente hacia el.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Te abrazo  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que te amo  
  
Ren sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Horohoro...  
  
Era tan agradable estar así...¿por qué no se habían dicho lo que sentían desde el principio? (Mamiyatan: ¡Porque son unos tontos! Ajajajajajajajaaa!!!!, *ríe histéricamente, no es cierto, de hecho es porque si lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, el fic seria: -Hola Ren- -Hola Horohoro- -Te amo Ren- -Y yo a ti Horohoro- -Bueno, adiós, eh- -Si, te cuidas, bye-  
FIN Y ya y como que 'que aburrido' ¿no?).  
  
Ren levanto su cabeza para darle un dulce y corto beso a Horo, que lo recibió mas que feliz. Luego las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mas acarameladas cuando ambos tiraron sus pantalones al suelo (jaja).  
  
-¡En mi posada no cochinotes!  
  
Jun había llegado con el te en las manos pero regreso a la cocina por una cubeta de agua bien fría.  
  
Se las echo para que dejaran sus calenturas, se vistieran y se fueran a su posada sin súper baño con decoraciones en Talavera de millones de dólares, ultima obra del creador de estas que había muerto hace 2 semanas, o sea, era muy valioso.  
  
----------  
  
-Señorita Anna, deje de espiar a la gente, seguramente el joven Yoh salió con sus amigos, no creo que alguien lo haya raptado.  
  
Anna estaba bien asomada a la ventana de su posada con un telescopio terapotente, de esos con los que puedes ver hasta lo que la gente piensa, observando a cada una de las posadas de la Patch Village para ver si una de esas tenia a su prometido.  
  
-¡Claro que me lo raptaron!, yo lo deje inconsciente en el basurero de la posada, ¡era imposible que se fuera el solo si estaba inconsciente! ¡¡INCONSCIENTE!!  
  
-Entonces mejor pregunte Srita. Anna, porque creo que aquí es un delito mirar por la ventana lo que los demás hacen...  
  
-¡NO!, además solo me falta un lugar por revisar y es: ¡La fabrica de destripadores de pescado de la Aldea Apache!  
  
-Pero Srita. Anna  
  
-¡No me detengas, Tamao!  
  
-No la estoy deteniendo Srita. Anna  
  
-Cállate Tamao, ¡que sabes tu!  
  
-Bueno, si me pregunta Srita. Anna, tengo un IQ de 398  
  
Anna se quedo estática.  
  
-Ah...¿si? ¡PUES NO TE PREGUNTE!  
  
Y así Anna se dirigió hacia la 'Fabrica de destripadores de pescado de la Aldea Apache'.  
  
-----------  
  
Horohoro y Ren que ya estaban medio urgidos se apresuraron para llegar a la posada y terminar sus 'asuntos'. Así que llegando, lo primero que hicieron fue encontrar la cama...  
  
En el proceso, ambos se quitaban la ropa y se besaban de cuando en cuando, hasta que llegaron a la cama se alguno de los 2.  
  
-Ren, me sorprendes...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Eres mas salvaje de lo que pensaba  
  
-Pues ya ves...la desesperación (suya, mia y de los que desearon miel y limón desde el primer capitulo)  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Horo sintió un bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama; se separo de su novio un momento y destendió la cama para encontrar a ¡Un montón de Yaoi Fangirls/boys que querían ver que pasaba con estos dos!, no, eran Yoh y Lyserg que se habían entregado a la pasión y el pecado y estaban dormidos muy pegaditos (y desnudos, well duh!).  
  
Ren se encabro-digo se enojo y los saco a patadas de la cama despertando así a Lyserg, porque Yoh estaba mas que feliz dormido de cabeza en el suelo.  
  
-¿Lyserg?, crei que andabas con el mono Marco ese ¿no?  
  
-Si, andABA, tiempo pasado...  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-Pues...era demasiado...ehh... prosaico  
  
-¿Prosaico?  
  
-Ehhh....si....  
  
Pero como Horo y Ren ya andaban algo duros...los sacaron a escobazos...  
  
-¿En donde estábamos?  
  
-Ah, si  
  
Y comenzaron con su ritual nuevamente; ambos se dieron un beso mojado y muy bien plantado para proseguir con otras partes, Horohoro comenzó a besar a Ren por debajo de la oreja, mientras el, complaciente acariciaba el cabello de su amante con una mano y con otra, exploraba la anatomía del muy bien formado ainu.  
  
Horo decidió ir mas abajo y se desplazo hacia uno de los pezones de Ren, jugo con el con su lengua, mordiéndole suavemente en forma de juego al mismo tiempo que Ren reía a veces en forma de aprobación.  
  
Dejándose llevar Horohoro llego hasta el 'lugar prohibido' (q idiotez...)de Ren, pero nervioso, se detuvo al igual que Ren dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido, entre alivio y decepción.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada, es que...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡LYSEEEEEERG!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ryu?!!!!!!  
  
-¿Donde esta Lyserg?, me dijeron que estaba aquí, ¿Lyserg?, ¡Lyserg!  
  
-Lárgate estúpido  
  
Demandaron al unísono los dos con horribles miradas asesinas a punto de lanzarse sobre Ryu para hacerle pagar su interrupción.  
  
-No pervertidos, no me voy hasta que me digan donde esta mi Lyserg, MI LYSERG!!!!  
  
-No sabemos, ahora vete, maldita sea, vete, ¡VETE!  
  
-Esta bien, pero si ven a mi Lyserg, me avisan ¿eh? ¡ME AVISAN!  
  
-Si, si ya como que te vas ¿no? ¡TE VAS!  
  
-Mejor no...como que allá afuera hace frío...pobre de mi, no quieren que me muera ¿o si?  
  
-De hecho si Ryu, y no es que te queramos correr pero, ¡¡¡¡LARGATE AHORA!!!!  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Y Ryu salió por la puerta seguido por una lanza que iba directo a su cabeza...luego se oyó un 'ahh, aquí estabas Lyse--¡OUCH!' y luego un gran silencio, seguido por gemidos de Ren y Horohoro...  
  
-Vamos a acabar con esto de una sola vez- demando Ren a su pareja que estuvo completamente de acuerdo con el.  
  
Horohoro abrazo a Ren unos instantes y prosiguió...  
  
-YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH-KUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN?????????  
  
-Uh que la ching@.....  
  
-¡¡¡Manta!!!, ¿¿por que estas aquí??, ¡¿¿eh??!, Maldito gnomo inútil....  
  
-Bueno...me dijeron que Yoh estaba aquí...y pues vine a ver por que me debe dinero...  
  
-Pues aquí no esta ¡ahora vete!  
  
Y Manta salió por la puerta seguido por estacas de hielo, se oyó un 'Hola Yoh-Kun, te estaba buscand---!AAAAHH!' y luego maldiciones de los dos...  
  
Ambos parecían que estaban crudos y golpeados porque tenían una cara de alteración..que mejor ni les digo...  
  
-¡Muy bien Ren!, Estés listo o no, ahí voy  
  
-¡Me vale m@dres!  
  
-YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH????, YA DESCUBRI QUE NO ESTAS EN LA FABRICA DE DESTRIPADORES DE PESCADO DE LA ALDEA APACHE!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
Horohoro comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente  
  
-¡Ren, oh Ren! !Vamos a morir vírgenes!  
  
Ren se levanto con la cabeza en alto, desnudo, pero con la cabeza en alto tomo una silla y se la rompió a Anna en la espalda dejando la inconsciente...la saco a patadas y sello las puertas y ventanas de la posada...  
  
Regreso a la cama en donde se encontraba Horohoro y POR FIN decidieron terminar. Se besaron y Ren interrumpió...  
  
-Horohoro...  
  
-Que  
  
-Ya no tengo ganas...  
  
-Yo tampoco  
  
..........  
  
-Horohoro...  
  
-Que...  
  
-Creo que selle las puertas y ventanas tan bien...que creo que no vamos a poder salir de aquí jamás...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeje, la ultima parte no me convenció mucho pero de hecho todo el capitulo no me convenció...ojalá los convenza mas a ustedes qua a mi, ahhh, bueno, se compensa con las 16 y media hojas que acabo de escribir(en realidad no...)...¿demasiado?....creo que si, ahhh bueno ahí me dirán, y perdón por no subirlo a tiempo... U_U tengo la impresión de que van a dejar de leerme...weno, si tienen tele ahí se ven, besitos a los perros y pataditas a los niños ¡eh! Bye, se cuidan y me dejan reviews!! ^*^ bechos.  
  
¿Gusta lo suficiente como para seguirle? Ahí me dicen. ¿Me odian lo suficiente como para dejar un review para decirme que mi fic apesta? Ahí me dicen. Creo que es todo... escribo muy raro ¿no? Jajaja. Se cuidan. Ahh si, me faltan muchos acentos, mi teclado esta en ingles, ahí se los ponen ustedes. 


End file.
